The Real Reason
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: The real story behind how the charecters came to Brawl, and how they escaped. Sonic gets coffee. Zelda is a tomboy. Ganondork is a sissy. Nuff said. Please read.  Real Reason Pt2 is now out. No innapropriate-ness. Rated T for action and humor


**If you think you know how the Brawlers came to be, you were wrong. In this epic piece of fan-fiction, you will discover the real reason, and how it came to an abrupt end.**

**In most fan-fictions there is a place called, 'Smash Hall' and it's a big mansion and everyone lives in luxury. Well, in this…it's quite the opposite.**

There was a prison located just outside Hyrule. This was the one that even the most vile and criminal minds would beg to be executed rather than go. There were stories that had been told about the place that were fit for the worst campfire stories. There was the ever ongoing mystery of what happened in the prison. Some say that the prisoners were slowly killed, judging by the loud cries that can be heard at night. Some say that they were fed to a strange and terrible creature that lurks within the place. And some others say that the prisoners have to mop the floors with their tongues.

They were all wrong.

The prisoners were battled to the death until only one was left. Then that one was granted freedom.

But usually they didn't get all that far. The prison would send out packs of howling dogs after them and their lives would be cut short.

But the worst part about the prison was they would kidnap innocent people just to have them compete with the inmates. Usually, being as inexperienced and scared as they were, the innocents would be killed instantly.

But a few survived.

Those few were Kirby, Meta Knight, Wario, Mario, King Dedede, Samus, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Lucas, Marth and a Pokémon trainer named Trevor.

Right now they were all arguing over how to get out.

"We should take that bench and ram it through the wall!" Mario suggested.

"Won't work. The walls are too thick." Samus growled.

"Ok, then. We use it and ram through the bars."

"Won't work. The bars are too thick and on top of that they absorb everyone's power."

"Ok, then. We take the bench and give it to you because you seem to know a lot about this place."

"Watch it, Shorty. I was here a long time before you were."

"Look, Pikachu's going crazy. He's ramming his head into the wall and chasing his tail. Oh, Marth's doing it too." Meta Knight said.

"I don't have a tail!" Marth yelled.

Everyone sat in their cells looking worried.

"This is lame. Come on. Let's think some happy thoughts." Trevor suggested.

"Ok. I'm thinking of not dying today."

"Never mind, Samus."

The door at the end of the hall was thrown open and three people were marched in and shoved in the last cell that was free of people by the fat jail guard.

When the guard lumbered out Pikachu cried, "Pika Pi! Pika pika pika pika!"

"Who're you?" Trevor translated.

"I'm Starfox; this is Falco, my pilot." Said a fox guy that everyone had already figured was Starfox.

"We'll just call you Fox, ok?" King Dedede decided.

"Fine with me."

"I'm Pit! I can fly!" Said a kid with angel wings. "But not in here, though."

"Obviously." Samus growled again.

"Why are we here? What did we do?" Falco asked.

"Nothing, like the rest of us." Zelda said. "We were all minding our own business and suddenly they showed up and now we're here."

"So…what happens here?" Fox asked.

"We battle each other to the death." Link said. "Tomorrow Samus is scheduled to battle another inmate. This one this time did something to end his butt up here, though."

"Oh, no."

"What a great week, huh?" Samus said sarcastically.

"Not really, no. I mean, I've had better."

"Haven't we all.

**LATER**…

Later everyone was thrown a tomato.

"Oh, boy. Mine's rotten. Again." Link let the tomato fall to the ground with a loud and unpleasant squelch.

"Some of us will actually eat this because we've been here forever." Meta Knight sighed, literally eating the tomato in two bites.

"Nasty."

Then without warning the light switched off.

"Is that normal?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, it means lights out." Mario said. " 'Night everyone."

There was a bang from down the hall. And then a scream.

"What was that?" Lucas asked, sounding scared.

"I don't know. Maybe they got another person." Marth said glumly.

The door was thrown open and light flooded the hall.

"_I'm getting you all out of here_." Came a voice.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING IN MY HEAD?" Mario screamed.

"_Be quiet! I'm Lucario. I'm the Aura Pokémon_." The voice continued.

"Really? A Lucario?" Trevor got excited. "COOL!"

"_The cells are open." _Lucario said._ "Come on_."

"What? No they aren't-" Lucas leaned against the door and pretty much fell flat on his face as the door opened. "Whoa. I guess not."

As everyone exited their cells and stretched a lot, a few other people came into the room.

"Glad to see you again, Link." Ganondorf growled.

"What are you doing here?" Link demanded, shielding Zelda.

"Relax. I'm on your side for now. Until this crisis is over I'm a…..good guy."

"That's good to hear." Link said.

"Oh, come on, Link. I'm not that helpless." Zelda slapped Link. "That's the probablem with men. They think girls are too delicate. They think we could die at any second; we're just something to be protected."

Link looked about ready to blow up.

"Hey, Marth. Nice to see you." Ike came up and slapped Marth a high five.

"Nice to see you too, Mike."

"Hey, no one calls me that but my mom!" Ike shouted, and then he realized what he said. "Oops."

"Ha ha." Wolf said, coming into the room.

"You had better be good too." Fox said.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Come on. We've got to get out of here as quickly as possible. Ganondorf knocked out most of the guards, but there's always the possibility that there's still more lurking around here." Ike said. "We've got reinforcements at the gate."

"How many?" Mario asked.

"Four."

They ran down the halls until they reached the yard with the billion foot tall gate.

"Hey, guys, you still up there?"

"Yeah. I hope someone brought food." Came a voice.

"Maybe. Is anyone coming?" Ganondorf asked.

"Nope. But we can't open the gate. We're gonna have to fly over, or something."

Everyone turned dramatically towards Trevor, Meta Knight, and Pit.

"Oh, right. Go, Charizard." Trevor let Charizard out of its Pokѐball.

"Come on."

Everyone got in a line and waited for the other people to fly them over.

Then the alarms started to sound.

"Oh, crap." Samus muttered. (Actually, she said something a lot worse, so we'll just stick to 'oh, crap')

Everyone began to speed up the flying over process.

"I'm soooo tired!" Pit yelled, nearly dropping Kirby as he flew him over.

As soon as everyone was over the gate, they took off running in the pitch blackness, tripping over one another and nearly stampeding the smaller people.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Lucas yelled.

After about 8,574,385.4587349 hours (Not really) they came to a place that seemed clear of debris.

"Whew…..I'm exhausted." Pit tipped over and started snoring.

"Charizard, make a light." Trevor said, and then the place got a little brighter.

"Ok, so who the heck saved us in that crazy rescue mission?" Samus asked.

"Me." Luigi said.

Mario ran over to him and yelled, "YOU'RE ALIVE! YES! WA HOOOOO!"

"I helped too." Ike said.

Trevor noticed the Pokémon in the rescue mission at last. "Wow! A Jigglypuff! And a Sandslash!"

"He's not a Pokémon." Ike whispered to Trevor. "That's Sonic."

"Do I seriously LOOK like a Pokémon?"

"Kinda, yeah." Everyone said at the exact same time.

"I'm Ness." Said the last rescuer.

"NESS!" Lucas ran over to him and they started laughing. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Are you bros?" Link asked.

"No, best friends." Ness said. "And we're psychic!"

"Nice to know."

Then Zelda found some long sticks and used some of her magic to make marshmallows for everyone and they roasted them by Charizard, who looked really ticked off.

"Aw…..mine melted into the fire." Lucas said innocently, marshmallow smeared all around his face.

"I think you ate it and then forgot about it." Zelda translated.

"Oh, Right."

"Here. I made a little campfire place so we don't need to use Pokémon to roast marshmallows." Link said from a little ways away by a pile of rocks.

Charizard was only too happy to light it.

"So…..how are we gonna spend the night out here? I've never been camping." Pit said.

"We sleep in trees and eat bugs and drink from rivers and then we poop in a -" Link started, but Zelda punched him. "Don't even finish that sentence."

"Sounds good to me." Pit said. "I want to sleep in the tallest tree here!"

"We should post a guard in case someone comes. Then the guard can warn everyone." Marth suggested.

"Yeah. Good thinking." Samus said. "I'll get first watch."

So everyone put the fire out and covered it with dirt and then hit the sack…err…tree.

The next morning everyone was awoken by Trevor's yell of, "I GOTTA PEE REALLY BADLY!"

Everyone avoided him for the next ten minuets.

"Ok, who wants what for breakfast?" Zelda asked.

"BACON!"

"PANCAKES!"

"FRENCH TOAST!"

"WAFFLES!"

"SAUSAGES!"

"ORANGE JUICE!"

Zelda made all of that with magic. The only person that had a complaint was Wario.

"I wanted beans."

Everyone desperately ran away from him after that.

"HA! I got more bacon than you!" Lucas teased Ness.

"Please can I have some?" Ness asked.

"Sure." Lucas shared.

"That was cute." Zelda whispered to Samus.

"Yeah, sure."

After breakfast they continued on.

"Where you from?" Link asked Ike. "I'm Hyruleian."

"Actually, he's Stupid." Zelda corrected.

"Am not!"

Everyone laughed a lot.

Then it began to rain. It rained so hard that there was pretty much a waterfall pouring down on them.

"I SEE A TREE!" Trevor shouted, and everyone ran up to it and squeezed under it.

Just when everyone stopped complaining of someone's elbow in their eye or someone's sword jabbing them in the stomach, it stopped raining.

"FREAKEN' WEATHER!" Samus yelled.

Then something disturbing happened.

Um….

I won't tell you what, but you can guess.

"WARIO!" Everyone screaming, running away.

"Sorry." Wario grunted.

About thirty minuets later the tree was aired out and it was safe to return to it.

"I think the tree died." Sonic said, pulling down some dead leaves.

"Why am I not surprised." Mario growled. "That stunk."

"I swear he scared off every skunk for miles." Lucas added.

"And jail guards." Ness added.

Pikachu sneezed…and pretty much electrocuted everyone.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"Pika." Pikachu sniffed.

"This is not working. We actually need a PLAN so we don't all end up dead out here because we got lost." Pit said.

"Yeah. Where should we head to? Hyrule is off limits. There'll be guards all over the place." Meta said.

"Right. How about my house?" Luigi asked.

"That's a freaking haunted house." Mario objected.

"But it's safe and out of the way and big and there's three kitchens." Luigi said proudly. "I got it for free! Can you imagine that?"

"I vote there!" Lucas said.

"Me too! I want to learn to make truffles!" Ness added.

"Nah. I say Wisconsin! They make cheese there." Wario said.

"_And then they cut it_." Lucario muttered.

"Now that's just weird." Samus snickered.

"I say Mars!"

"No way, there's like, no air up there."

"LET'S GO TO DISNEYLAND!"

Everyone gave Pit a really long and evil look. "Why there?"

"Cuz there's cotton candy."

"Yeah. Sure."

They got back to arguing for a while.

"Ok, you know what? Let's head to that Mushroom Kingdom place and throw a party." Samus decided. "I want to see what a Goomba looks like."

"Big, ugly, bloated, burned mushrooms with razor sharp fangs." Mario described.

"That's nice. I want to drop kick one."

There was a loud click from the bushes.

"What was that?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know." Fox said.

Then a guy dressed in camo came out holding a large rocket launcher machine gun….thing. "It would be in your best interests to give up and come quietly."

Everyone glanced around.

"In case you haven't noticed, Indiana Jones, it's one against about twenty. And some of us are really skilled with swords." Marth said.

"That's hardly fair." The camo guy said. "For you."

"Ooooh, intimidating." Ike shivered.

"I'm Snake. I was hired by the jail to bring you all back, dead or alive." The camo guy declared.

"Really. What's one guy gonna do to us?" Falco laughed.

With ninja-like speed, Snake ran over to him and twisted his arm behind his back.

"OW OW OW OW! I TAKE IT BACK! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US! YOU'RE A GOOD NINJA! YEAH! OW OW OW! LET ME GO! I THINK YOU'RE GONNA TAKE MY ARM OUT OF IT'S SOCKET!"

Snake let him go and then reloaded the rocket launcher thing. "So… Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Whatever way involves root beer, firecrackers, bacon, and ramen noodles." Zelda said.

"Last warning." Snake warned.

Mario threw his hat at him.

Snake fired the laser gun thing that was really a rocket launcher on steroids.

"AGGHHHH! DON'T HIT MY WINGS!" Pit danced in circles.

Link threw a boomerang at Snake and knocked his aim off enough so Ike could chop the gun in half.

"Ha! What now?"

"This." Snake uppercutted him in the face.

"OW!"

"Hey, bozo!" Luigi yelled from a tree. "Think fast!"

Luigi, Wario, and Fox started chucking rocks.

While Snake was distracted by that, everyone threw things that were throwable at him. (Dirt clods, bread crusts, Jigglypuff, ect)

"JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff screamed when Trevor tried to throw it.

Then Ganondorf ran up and beat the crap out of Snake.

"Ganondorf! Hey! Give it a rest!" Zelda yelled after about half an hour. (Not really)

Ganondorf backed off and Snake glared at everyone.

"I'll be back." He promised, then he ran off.

"Baby." Lucas stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, I really think we should head for Luigi's now." Wolf said.

"Sounds good to me. We should break off into groups so in case some of us get captured, not all of us do." Samus said.

"Ok, then. There should be four groups. Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, Samus, Kirby and Trevor should be one, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Mario, Meta Knight and Luigi should be one, Lucario, King Dedede, Wario, Ike, and Jigglypuff, and me. Then Sonic, Pit, Pikachu, Lucas, and Ness." Marth said. "Everyone OK with that?"

"No." Zelda, Link and Ganondorf said at the exact same time.

"Do I have to?" Wario asked.

"Yes."

"Can I get paid?"

"No."

"Well, fine, forget you too."

Luigi quickly gave everyone a leaf with directions scribbled on it.

"Ok, how in heck are we suppost to read this?" Samus asked, turning the leaf sideways, upside down, and then the other way.

"Very carefully." King Dedede said.

"Any questions?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. What if we get lost, and Zelda isn't around. How do we survive?" Pit asked.

"Make a spear and hunt." Falco said.

"No, for real."

"That is for real."

"Guys…" Luigi started.

"No, I mean what if we get attacked by a bear and we can't hunt?"

"Then you die."

"Guys…"

"We might have to resort to cannibalism." King Dedede decided.

"Or we can just roast the Pokémon." Falco thought.

"I wonder how Charizard can be on fire and not cook?"

"One of the great mysteries of the world, my friend."

"Guys…."

"I wonder how slow roasted Pikachu tastes?"

"Probably like chicken."

"I like chicken."

"Me too."

"Guys…."

"People in Sonic's group have it good. They can just eat him."

"Hey, we got Pikachu our group too and he'd be the first to go." Sonic argued.

"Unless they catch you." Falco said.

"Bet you they can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"GUYS…"

"You know what? I could catch five rabbits and eat them." King Dedede said.

"I could get seven." Falco said.

"Bet none of you can get twenty two." Sonic said.

"Bet you I can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"GUYS…"

"You know what? I take it back about them eating you." Dedede said.

"Thank you."

"They'd use you as a toothpick instead."

"GUYS…"

"Well, they'd use you as a big fat balloon."

"For WHAT? It's not like someone's birthday is tomorrow."

"Or is it?"

"Do you see this hammer I have?" Dedede challenged. "Wanna go?"

"See my FIST?"

"All right, you're on! Wanna go? Come on! Bring it! Where ya wanna go?"

"Home." Sonic said lamely.

Dedede dropped his hammer looking sad. "Yeah, me too."

"GUYS!" Marth screamed.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"CAN WE LEAVE NOW?"

"YES."

So everyone departed after the long goodbye session (Not)

** A LOT LATER**…

After about 4.65 years. (NOT) Everyone made it to the mansion.

"Thank goodness! I gotta pee!" Trevor danced his way into the house and then there was a loud scream and he came running back.

"Geez, how bad is his bathroom?" Mario asked.

"No, I saw a ghost!" Trevor looked really scared.

"The ghost of the bathroom?"

"Anyway, I really don't have to go anymore." Trevor continued.

Everyone carefully entered the mansion.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Link and Ike screamed.

"GAAAAAA! THAT IS SCARY!" Lucas hid behind Zelda.

"That's a mirror, guys." Luigi said.

"Oh. I knew that. I was just trying to scare Ike." Link said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, right."

Something crashed over them and Marth just about threw his sword through the roof.

"Poltergeists. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They just like to make noise." Luigi said. "But if you do see any ghosts, take a vacuum and do a thorough sweep of the room."

"He just says that because the entire house is full of dust and dead flies." Mario said.

"I heard that!" Luigi yelled.

After that everyone started to explore.

"WOW! A DUMBWAITER!" Ness called about ten minuets later.

Then there was something like a mini fight in the next five minuets and then Samus, who was on the lower floor, opened the dumbwaiter to find Pikachu stuffed in it.

"Pika." Pikachu growled.

"That was weird."

Pikachu ran up the stairs and everyone screamed as he sneezed a lot.

"You deserve it!" Zelda yelled.

This went on for a while and then everyone got hungry so Zelda made a five course meal.

"So this is why the people of Hyrule never got hungry!" Wario said, stuffing his face with five pieces of bread.

"So this is how you got so fat." Wolf said.

After lunch, it was less evil. Everyone continued to explore, and Fox, Falco, Ness and Lucas decided to be secret agents by sending messages down the dumbwaiter and using Morse Code. But none of them could understand Morse Code, so they were just randomly tapping out….stuff.

Luckily, Trevor knew Morse Code.

"E….D…..J…..H…..L…G…W…E…..R…..S…..Y…..V…What the heck?"

"No, I tapped out 'There's an intruder here!'" Lucas protested, tapping some more.

"A….G…A…I….M… I don't even know if that's even a word." Trevor said.

Meanwhile some other guys got paranoid and they went around the house with vacuum cleaners looking worried.

"Now that's funny." Zelda laughed as Mario, Ike and Marth ran away as a vase tipped over.

_There's a ghost over here if you're the Ghostbusters_. Lucario said.

"No, they're the Crybabies." Meta Knight said.

"HEY!" Mario yelled.

That night everyone claimed a room and crashed.

**LATER**…

In the middle of the night there was a knock on Zelda's door and she found Ness there.

"Zelda? What happened to some of the other people at the jail? Mario said something about a guy that was a turtle or something."

"Bowser?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, him."

Zelda paused, not really sure how to explain this. "Well, some people didn't make it."

"So they died?" Ness asked.

"…Yeah."

"That's what Lucas said, but I didn't want to believe him." Ness said. "I need a hug!"

So Zelda gave him a hug.

** THE NEXT MORNING**…

"BEAN ME!" Sonic yelled, banging the coffee cup on the counter so hard the handle fell off.

"Oh, no! How much did you give him?" Mario yelled, grabbing the coffee pot away from Luigi.

"I lost track around ten." Luigi said.

Mario pretty much fainted. "Dude, this guy can run around the world in about 4.4598 seconds, and you're giving him about a gallon of COFFEE?"

"Kidding!" Luigi said brightly. "I gave everyone only one cup."

"WHEEEEEE!" Ness and Lucas yelled, jumping off a couch. "WE CAN FLY!"

"Luigi, you have a lot to learn." Link growled, looking really tired.

Samus came into the room with her hair sticking out everywhere. "If you don't give me any coffee, I'll kick your butts."

Everyone quickly gave her coffee, because they knew she did some pretty good butt kicking.

"So what are we doing today?" Ike asked.

"Well, I still think we should go further away from the jail, Cuz there's a lot of guards and they're probably everywhere, Cuz this was the first breakout of the century." Wolf said.

"And Cuz Cuz is a good word." Fox said.

Everyone sat there for a while.

"This is boring!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Pika." Pikachu said, drinking coffee.

There was a huge crash that came from behind a closed door nearby. Luigi nearly flipped. "That's….that's the BASEMENT!"

"Ooooh, scary." Link acted really scared. "I'm gonna pee."

"Oh, yeah. Me too." Trevor ran to the bathroom.

"Knock yourself out."

Everyone sat there and then Samus grabbed a baseball bat. "Come on. Let's go kill whatever it is."

"Yeah!Yeah!That'dbeAWESOME!COMEONEVERYONE!" Sonic yelled, moving so fast he seemed to be vibrating.

…And if you set him on ringtone he screams. : )

"Luigi, you liar." Mario groaned.

"Here, everyone! Grab a knife!" Pit yelled, wielding a really long knife like a sword.

"_Watch where you swing that!"_ Lucario yelled.

Marth carefully pulled the door open and everyone went in.

"It's dark down here." Lucas squeaked.

"ROAR!"

Everyone jumped a mile and then beat up Trevor. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry! Ow! OW! OW! My hair!"

"What?" Falco asked, looking kind of confused.

"He's just officially weird." Zelda said.

"Oh. Ok."

"This is beyond creepy. It's like, beepy." Link said after about five minuets of staring evilly around the basement.

"Ha, ha. Beepy." Lucas giggled, poking Ness. "Beep."

"Beep." Ness poked Trevor.

"Beep." Trevor slapped Samus.

"Beep." Samus kicked Link in the butt.

Then everyone just giggled a lot. (Except Ganondorf, Cuz he was just too cool)

"Ok, pull it together. We need to find the source of the weird bang." Zelda said.

"Right." Luigi raised a butter knife evilly.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAA!" Everyone with knives/swords/sharp things got so scared they threw them at the roof and they stuck there.

"Now what are the chances of that?" Mario asked, looking up at all the knives/swords/sharp things' hilts sticking out of the roof.

"We're soooo special." Samus growled.

"OH MY GAH IT'S A PORTAL!" Ike yelled, pointing at the wall, where what looked like a purple portal was opening up.

"Let's go in there!" Marth suggested.

"Let's not."

Pikachu ran up there and reached through it. "Pika." He said.

"Is it safe?" Meta Knight asked.

"Pika, mmmmm….Pika." Pikachu shrugged. "Pika Pika PIKAAAA!"

The portal seemed to be pulling him into it.

"AGH! PIKACHU!" Trevor yelled, diving after him through the portal.

"Oh, that's just great." Link growled. "Let me guess: We have to follow them too."

"That's the idea." King Dedede said.

"Be on your guard, everyone." Wolf said, and they all entered.

** IN THE PORTAL**…

"Weird…." Ness said when everyone got a load of where they were.

"It's so pretty." Pit said.

To everyone else, they were in the middle of nowhere. There were only green hills as far as the eye could see, and the sun was setting.

"This is great. A magical pony land." Samus growled.

"Except without the ponies." Marth said.

"Whatever."

"Well, if there's nowhere to go, then we just pitch camp right here." Fox said. "Now we need firewood."

"No trees." Samus said.

Fox ignored her. "And some rocks…"

"No rocks."

"And some food."

Everyone cast sideways glances at Pikachu.

"NO!" Trevor screamed. "Um..and actually we DO have a fire. Go, Charizard."

"Who wants marshmallows?" Zelda asked.

"US!" Ness and Lucas squealed.

Charizard didn't like being the fire, but at least he didn't gat mad at everyone and roast them.

The next morning everyone got up to the smell of bacon frying.

"Wazzat heavenly smell….." Pit mumbled in his sleep. "I think I died and went to heaven…"

"Not really." Zelda said.

Soon everyone was up and Zelda gave everyone bacon.

"This is good!" Falco said, eating about six strips at a time.

Wolf nudged him. "Um….Falco…"

"What? Can I have yours?"

"Do you know where bacon comes from?"

Falco glanced at everyone. "Heaven?"

"Well, you could get it from two animals. Guess." Fox added.

"Uh, Pikachus and pigs?"

"You got one. Here's a hint: The other one flies."

Falco turned green.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Zelda's eyes got huge. "I didn't know if anyone was allergic to pork so I made turkey bacon!"

"AGH!" Falco yelled.

Everyone giggled.

"Cannibal." Luigi squeaked.

"He's a falcon, idiot." Mario said.

"But he still ate a bird."

After that weird episode in cannibalism, everyone agreed on a random direction and started off that random way.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Marth asked.

"Skyworld." Ike said.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's in the SKY. That's why it's called SKYWORLD." Pit said.

"Oh."

Lucas began to walk in circles.

"Of all the weird groups in the world and I end up with you guys." Ganondorf growled, looking seriously annoyed.

"And what's wrong with us?" Ness asked, his eyes huge.

Ganondorf didn't reply; just sped up.

"Hey, ….is that a building?" Link asked about half an hour later.

"I dunno. I'll check." Pit flew off.

"Maybe there's people that can help bring us back where we were in the first place." Fox suggested.

"And maybe Link will break-dance." Trevor said.

Zelda picked up a fat beetle off the ground and shoved it down Link's pants.

"AAGGHHHHHHAAAA!" Link danced around.

"Wow, he should go to Broadway!" Samus laughed so hard she couldn't stand.

Pit came flying back. "You're not gonna believe this…" He panted.

"What?"

"That IS a building….but it's huge. We've got to be about five miles from it. There's no one around either, from what I can see."

"Good work. Have a cheese stick." Zelda said.

"Yey!" Pit said excitedly.

Everyone slowly made their way to the building.

"99 bottles of milk on the wall! 99 bottles of milk! You take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of milk on the wall! 98 bottles of milk on the wall! 98 bottles of milk! You take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of milk on the wall!" Sonic sang real bad.

** ~~~TIME PASSES~~~**

"Ganondorf, where're you going with Link's sword?" Zelda yelled.

"We're frying someone tonight, and it isn't gonna be Pikachu."

Pikachu looked really relieved.

After Samus wrestled the sword away from him, Ike noticed it was getting kinda dark.

"Well, let's set up camp. Who wants spaghetti?" Zelda asked.

"I love spaghetti!" Mario said.

"Me too!" Luigi said.

Dinner that night included spaghetti, apples and strawberries, steak, mashed potatoes, pretzel sticks, hamburgers, regular non-mashed potatoes, and chocolate pudding.

But the pudding was gone in about 34.3 seconds because Ness and Lucas were there.

"Hey, look! I'm Ganondorf!" Sonic said, sticking pretzel sticks in his nose.

Ganondorf's face turned red and he threw a potato at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Marth yelled.

"NO." Samus gave everyone a look that said, 'throw anything, and I'll beat you.'

Luigi ate a potato in five bites.

"Well, I could do it in four!" Fox challenged, eating one in four.

"Yeah? I could do it in three!" Falco said.

"Only three? Pathetic." Link ate a full size steak in two bites.

"Kirby could do it in one!" Meta Knight said, and everyone watched as Kirby put an entire steak in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ewww….Well, I could do it in A HALF! HA HA! IN YOUR FACES!" Sonic yelled.

After that, everyone that had challenged each other barfed.

"Boys. They never know when to stop being all macho." Zelda said, looking annoyed that they had lost their lunch/dinner.

"That was hardly macho, if you ask me." Samus said.

The next morning they had finally reached the building.

"Whoa." Marth said, looking straight up. The building was so tall there didn't seem to be a top.

"Look here…." Link said, looking at the building's doors. " 'Subspace Research Lab. Authorized persons only.' Let's go in."

"I don't know. We're not authorized, are we?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. Come on."

Link shoved open the door and waltzed in.

"Link…." Zelda warned.

"There's no one here. Weird." Link said from inside. "And it's so _clean_…"

Everyone else came in the room and was momentarily blinded by pure whiteness.

"AGH! IT BURNS!" Marth yelled.

"Come on. If no one's around here, we'll find them." Samus said, randomly choosing a hall and going down it.

Everyone else hurried to catch up, Cuz the place just seemed too clean.

"Let's go up the stairs!" Lucas said when they came to a staircase.

So they went up about 56 flights of stairs.

"Aggghhhh….I'm gonna die…need…..energy drink….." Trevor whined.

"_Come on."_ Lucario growled.

They finally came to the top floor.

"Let's go in." Ness said excitedly, opening the door and rushing in.

"Is that kid ever tired?" Zelda asked, looking ready to pass out.

"Nope." Lucas said. "Probably ADHD."

They entered into another super clean, super bright room that was so bright it looked like the sun.

"I see this huge, green spot." Marth said, running into a wall.

"It's like we've been looking at the sun!" Trevor rubbed his eyes.

"LOOK!" Ness shouted, from around a corner up ahead. "You guys aren't gonna believe this!"

Everyone ran over to find rows and rows of glass cells, each containing a person.

"What the….?" Ganondorf growled.

One of the peoples, a kid with spiky blonde hair, beat fiercely on the glass, but it was so think no one heard anything.

"_They've been here for a long time. Captured by these people."_ Lucario said.

"It's like something out of _Maximum Ride_." Mario said. "Those guys…the whitecoats."

"Evil, demented, psycho, nutty, creepy, nerdy, scientists." Luigi translated.

"I found a button!" Lucas said, pressing a big red button.

The glass in front of the cells retracted into the ceiling, and the people hurriedly ran out.

"Uh, oh." Kirby whispered.

"Thank you so much." The kid with spiky blonde hair said. "We've been here for so long I've forgotten how old I am."

"So…you're not evil?" Samus asked.

"Most of us." The kid said, glancing behind him where a guy that looked like a hippy was slicing away at a wall. Two of the other people ran over and one grabbed his sword. "I'm Isaac."

"Hi, Isaac." Pit said.

"Listen to me when I tell you this…" Isaac began. "Have you heard of the prison?"

"We CAME from the prison!" Pit piped up.

"Pipe down!" Link hissed.

Isaac's eyes got wide. "You're the people the nerds are after! Oh, the nerds are the people that work here, by the way."

"Why us?" Zelda asked.

"This lab is in cahoots with them. They catch the Pokémon and gather the items…even catch people for the Assist Trophies."

"Now that you mention that…there's a couple of people here I think I know!" Mario said. "Is that Dr. Wright? And Walluigi!"

"Yep. Now please excuse us. We've got to leave before they come." Isaac said. "Luckily some of us can teleport."

"Wait!" Came a voice from the Assist Trophy group. "Are these the prisoners?"

A kid about Pit's height and age came forward, huge hawk wings protruding from his back.

"What happened to you?" Trevor asked weakly.

"I got wings!" The kid said happily. "And I can fly!"

"Yep, _Maximum Ride_." Mario muttered, looking pale.

"Sar'John! Come on!" One of the Assist group's members called. "We're going to the fort."

"Bye!" Sar'John called, and just like that, they were gone.

"Let's make like a banana and split." Ness suggested.

"That would be for the better." Ike confirmed.

Everyone darted for the stairs and climbed down all 98 flights.

"NOW WHY IS THERE NO ELEVATOR?" Fox yelled.

They exited the stairway and came face to face with the largest group of nerdy scientists they had ever seen..with Snake leading them.

"We meet again." Snake growled.

"Hiya, Snaky." Samus said, looking like she might faint. "Let us by and I might go out with you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have someone else in mind." Snake eyed Zelda and Link stepped in-between them and gave the evilest glare in the history of ever.

"Oh, boy! What will the boss give us when we bag these guys?" One of the nerds asked, his huge glasses that made his eyes bigger than they really were slipping down his nose.

"Ten times your usual pay." Snake said without even turning around. "Now get them."

"RUN!" Marth screamed.

Instantly everyone turned and ran back to the stairwell.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK UP THERE!" Luigi yelled, but Link grabbed him and ran up the first flight two at a time.

"Uh oh." King Dedede groaned when a bunch more nerds came running down to meet them going up.

"We are so-" Samus started, but the nerds opened fired on them with tranquilizers.

** LATER**…

The first thought that popped into Fox's mind was, "Ow."

The second was, "Ow."

The third, "Ow."

Guess what the fourth was.

"Oh, Ow…that was a huge failure." Link mumbled, somewhere to his right.

"At least the Assist Trophy peoples are ok." Lucas said in a small voice.

"At least." Falco muttered.

They were all in a large steel box, by the looks of it. The only thing besides bare walls and floor was a heavily chained door with a tiny window for ventilation.

"Hey, nerdy guard! Yeah, you with the face! What's going on here? When do I get my one phone call? When is lunch?" Sonic yelled.

The door opened suddenly and he was nearly squashed into the wall.

A really tall and skinny guy in a lab coat walked in with some other nerds. He had really dark messy hair and dark sunglasses and a deep tan.

"Look, it's the Easter Bunny!" Ness laughed.

"You won't be laughing soon." The nerd sneered. "I'm Miko." He pronounced it 'mee-koh'.

"What are you gonna do? Bore us to death with the water cycle? Throw calculators?" Samus growled.

Everyone laughed a lot.

"You will wish you had never been born." Miko went on.

"I knew it. He's gonna torture us to death with mathematical equations." Trevor said.

Everyone laughed so hard they could hardly breathe.

"Anything else you got in store for us? The three states of matter excluding plasma? What did we ever do to you anyway? Did we break your pencils?"

Link actually snorted.

"Annoy us all you want, we have nerves of steel." One of the nerdy scientists said.

"Well, you could always bend or melt steel. Or if you're really strong, you could break it. I bet your nerves are really paper width thick." Marth said.

The scientist with nerves of steel turned a bright red.

"See, I could be a good scientist too!" Marth said brightly.

"What are your names?" Miko demanded.

"Bob." Meta Knight said.

"Joe." Samus said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Fluffy." Sonic said.

"Bobbert." Lucas squealed.

"No, that's MY name!" Ness said.

"Never mind. We'll just number you all off. You're one, you're two…" Said another of the nerdy scientists.

"Ok. We'll call you Nerd With A Clipboard."

Everyone laughed so hard their faces turned red.

The scientists seemed to have enough of the taunting, because they went away after that, leaving everyone laughing and giggling mainly out of fear other than humor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, we're gonna die." Wolf giggled.

** LATER**…

Later that day another nerd came in, locking the door behind him and tucking the keys in his oversized pocket.

"Sup. Did they send you in here so we could have some entertainment?" Samus asked. "I mean, you're a walking comedy show. You guys wear flash drives as necklaces for crying out loud."

"Real nerds wear flash drives." The nerd said quietly.

"Real nerds don't have names like Miko."

"And what's with those glasses?" Fox asked.

"They're cool. You don't always have to be looking over the top of them." The nerd explained.

"Makes sense." Trevor thought thoughtfully.

"And we have to transfer info from a lot of computers." The nerd continued. "So that's why we wear flash drives."

"Oh. And what's with those weird lab coats with the huge pockets? You could lose your hand in those." Link said.

"Well, they can carry extra flash drives, or lunch, or…HEY! WHERE'S MY KEYS?"

"Right here. Don't worry, we won't break 'em." Falco said from by the door. "Nice going, Lucario."

The nerd was left standing in shock as everyone left the cell and locked him in.

"That was awesome." Lucas squealed.

They quickly ran down the hall and came to the stairs. Again, they didn't meet up with anyone on the way out.

"That was almost too easy." Ganondorf growled. "Something's gotta be rigged."

"Like Mario's mustache?" Trevor suggested.

"Or Samus' rope of hair."

"Or your butt."

Ganondorf looked really evil.

"Come on, guys. Let's just AAAGGHHH!" Luigi screamed as the ground gave out under him and he fell down a huge hole.

"AW CRAP!" Link yelled when they began to fall too.

"NOOO!" Pit tried to grab Zelda but Ness grabbed onto her and refused to let go, so the added weight pulled them down too.

They landed on some ground that didn't seem so hard.

"Owww. That hurt a lot…" Fox muttered.

"AAGGHHHH!" Link yelled, jumping about ten feet into the air. "OW OW OW OW OW! MY BUTT!"

"Next time, don't sit on my head!" Sonic yelled.

Then everyone got into a fist fight that was only broken up when Zelda offered everyone pudding.

"PUDDING?" Ness and Lucas broke up their mini catfight that was lame.

After that they explored a little.

"Well, there's no way I can carry you all out of here." Pit said, looking straight up. "And if I did I'd probably die."

"I see a tunnel!" Trevor called. "Good work, Charizard!"

Everyone followed Charizard's light as they went down the passage. As they went, it seemed to widen out, like they were going to suddenly stumble upon some magical land with ponies.

Then they seemed to cross the border between life and death.

"That was really weird." Mario muttered.

"You're telling me." Wario said.

It was so dark now that Charizard could barely light the place. And there was a weird purple glow…

"It's beyond creepy…" Ness squeaked.

"Beepy." Lucas agreed.

They started poking each other.

_Hello_.

Everyone jumped a mile at the sound of a voice.

"Who's there?" Link yelled, drawing his sword.

_I see you aren't from around here. From one of the other worlds, then_.

Everyone didn't even breathe. "Wha….how….what?" Zelda managed to say. "How do you know that?"

_I know everything_.

Suddenly a ghost guy with butterfly wings appeared.

"Wicked wings, dude." Pit said.

_I am Tabuu_. Butterfly man said.

"Do you know how to get back to our world?" King Dedede asked.

_That is entirely up to me_. Tabuu said.

"Oh, good. So can you send us back?" Marth asked.

_Many of you possess power I have never seen_…. Tabuu said suddenly. _My researchers would greatly like to meet you_.

"We've already met them and I hate them all." Samus said.

_So you're the ones that escaped_. Tabuu said.

"Man, news travels fast…" Ike said in awe.

_In that case, you will all have to be killed_.

Everyone took a step backwards. "Uh….."

_Prepare to die_.

Everyone scattered as Tabuu threw what looked like a purple spear at them. It crashed in the middle of where they had been standing 2.43 seconds before.

"CHUCK EVERYTHING CHUCKABLE AT HIM!" Pit yelled, throwing stones.

So everyone threw things that were chuckable. (Tin cans, stones, pebbles, swords, sharp pieces of glass, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Squirtle, Sonic, boiling hot soup, Link's shoes, Ike's cape thing, ect.)

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" Link yelled, doing a weird bunny hop.

"PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu screamed.

"What are you doing? Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE-" Sonic yelled, but Ganondorf chucked him real hard at Tabuu..and missed. So he hit a rock instead.

"Oops." Ganondorf shrugged. "Oh, well. Plenty more to throw." He eyed Ivysaur.

"Oh, no! You just threw my Squirtle!" Trevor yelled.

Meanwhile Samus was pretty much biting Tabuu's wing off.

"Yeah! Go Samus!" Pit cheered.

_You haven't seen the last of me_. Tabuu threatened…and just like that he was gone.

There was complete silence in the cave thing for about two seconds.

"Yey…..we sure showed him…..ha ha….pizza…." Sonic passed out.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda growled.

"Pit said ,'throw everything.'" Ganondorf shrugged again, but there was an evil glint in his eye.

"I mean anything chuckable that wasn't one of us." Pit clarified.

So Zelda made food for everyone and they ate brownies and soup.

"Ow….what happened?" Sonic asked about ten minuets later.

"Ganondorf threw you into a rock." Link said without looking up from his food.

"Consider it payback for your awful singing." Ganondorf said, eating a brownie.

"Don't you two dare start to fight." Samus warned. "Or I'll kick your butts."

Later everyone wondered aimlessly around the cavern until Trevor and Charizard found a way out.

"YEY!" Ness and Lucas cheered.

The path lead up, so they were obviously on the way out.

Finally they saw sunlight.

"WOO HOO!"

"Is that a boat?" Fox asked, squinting in the light.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Link yelled, running over to it.

"Well, we can't just steal it!" Zelda protested.

"Or CAN we?" Samus said.

Forty five minuets later they were smoothly sailing along.

"SMOOOOOTH SAAAAAIIIIILING!" Mario sang real bad.

"Don't even think about it." Ganondorf growled as evilly as evil allowed. "Or I'll throw you overboard."

"34 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL! 34 BOTTLES OF MILK! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 33 BOTTLES OF MILK….!"

Ganondorf got up and bolted at Sonic.

"….ON THE WAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

For the next twenty minuets no one interfered as they chased each other around the ship.

"Jeez. You would think we'd be serious in times like this." Samus said, watching as Ganondorf started hacking away at the lookout tower because Sonic was hiding in it.

"Immature." Zelda agreed, watching as Link yelled at Ganondorf to stop wreaking the ship and terrorizing everyone.

That plan backfired on him and Ganondorf charged. So Link literally shot up the lookout pole and hid with Sonic.

"Hi."

Meanwhile everyone was looking pretty scared.

And Mario didn't even notice that it was really quiet.

"Smoooooth saaaaaaailing…."

Ganondorf nearly succeeded in throwing him overboard but Luigi whacked him with Ness' baseball bat.

Well, that earned Mario and Luigi a one way ticket to the lookout tower, that was getting cramped.

"Epic miss." Samus muttered when Ganondorf started cussing at everyone.

Eventually everyone was smashed in the tower because Ganondorf came at them at some point or another.

"NY NY NY NYA!" Ness teased, making a face. "YOU CAN'T GET US!"

Then the tower leaned to the right and broke clean off.

"AAAGHHHH!"

SPLASH!

Luckily, no one drowned.

Ten minuets later everyone was on the boat again.

"That water's cold!" Lucas shivered.

"Ganondorf's evil…" Ness whimpered.

"No really." Link muttered, wringing water out of his hair.

"Ganondorf's so strong, when he does a pushup, he shoves the world down." Trevor said.

"Hey, that's good!" Zelda said. "But when he goes to bed, he turns a nightlight on. Not because he's afraid of the dark, it's because the dark's afraid of him."

Everyone laughed some more.

"Magicians can walk on water, Ganondorf can swim through land." Ike said.

Everyone cracked up.

"There is no theory of evolution. Only a list of animals Ganondorf allows to live." Mario said.

"Want to see who Ganondorf's enemy's are? Check the extinct list." Luigi piped up.

"Like you?" Ganondorf appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of everyone.

** A BIT LATER**…

"WHO ATE MY CHEEZ-ITS?" Link yelled a little later.

"I wonder who could have possibly done this horrible feat?" Pit asked innocently, Cheez-it crumbs all over the ground by his feet.

"Yeah, I wonder." Link growled.

Suddenly the ship rocked back and fourth violently. "What was that?" Zelda asked.

_ "Rough waves. It should pass soon." _Lucario assured everyone.

The ship continued to rock back and fourth, sometimes tipping dangerously to one side or the other.

Then Falco turned green and threw up something that looked suspiciously like Cheez-its over the side of the ship.

"Ah-HA!" Link yelled. "YOU EVIL CHEEZ-IT THIEF!"

Gradually the waves calmed; but not before half the ship's passengers got seasick.

"I never want to eat again…" Wario groaned.

"Whoa, really?" King Dedede asked excitedly.

"LAND HO!"

Everyone just kind stood there.

"LAND HO!" Pit called again from the sky.

Everyone shoved each other out of the way to see land slowly approaching on the horizon. It looked like a small island.

"Cool! Maybe we can live there for a while and eat bananas!" Trevor suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

"It looks like Gilligan's Island!" Ness exclaimed.

"Except we're not shipwrecked." Lucas said.

"Maybe we'll find the Holy Grail!"

"Actually, we've already found it…..but we wouldn't want to take Ganondorf's favorite coffee mug away, would we?" Meta Knight said.

Everyone cracked up, except for Ganondorf.

About half an hour later they hit the coastline.

"WOO HOO!" Lucas catapulted himself over the edge of the ship and ran in circles on the beach. Ness, Trevor, Pikachu and Pit soon joined him. "WHEEE!"

"We'd better find a place to start building a camp." Zelda suggested. "So how about Kirby and Meta go find some firewood and the rest of us'll look."

"Sounds good to me." Meta said. "Let's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, something hit the ground close to his feet.

"HALT!" Someone called from the trees.

Everyone froze, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" Samus growled. 'Who're you?"

"We should be asking you that." A guy that looked a lot like a hippy came to meet them. He had a huge sword raised above his head. He was with a young girl that had long greenish hair pulled back in a ponytail and a long sword that was raised threateningly. "Lyn, we should take them back to base."

"We should." The girl, Lyn, responded. "Come."

Everyone followed them warily through the trees for a really long time. Then the hippy guy said, "We're here."

"This isn't much of a base." Link said, but Zelda nudged him and pointed up.

Link looked up. "Waho…."

There was what looked like a mansion nestled among the trees. It must have taken years to build; it was fit so tightly among the branches that some of the trees must have been specially grown to support the place. Overall, it was bigger and stronger looking than Luigi's mansion.

"Now that's a tree house." Marth commented.

The hippy guy whistled, and a rope ladder tumbled down. He grabbed it and began to climb up. "Lyn, get them all up here and follow behind them."

Everyone in turn grabbed the ladder and began to climb. When they entered the place, it seemed even bigger on the inside.

"Whoa…" Ness said, turning in circles, trying to take it all in.

Then without warning, people started coming from various rooms along the walls. They filled the huge room, muttering and pointing and getting excited.

"All right, all right, what's going on here?" Someone yelled, pushing their way through the group.

Everyone recognized him immeadentally.

"Isaac!" Ike exclaimed.

"How did you find this place?" Isaac asked looking worried. 'We thought we were safe."

"Oh, you are. We just took a ship and just told ourselves we'd be ok with wherever we landed." Link said. "So is this your place?"

"For now, until we can get everyone back to where they belong. Most of us came through a weird purple window."

Everyone stood really still and the Assist Trophy people seemed to sense this was really important and grew silent too. You could hear a pin drop in the next fifty seconds. Then…

"A portal?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Is that what they're called?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…so there's more than one…" Zelda muttered.

"Some of us have even met up with…..a guy." One of the Trophy people piped up. Sar'John flew up to stand beside Isaac. "He had weird butterfly wings and was kinda transparent."

"Tabuu!" Lucas shivered.

It got quiet again.

"Well, I guess I should introduce everyone." Isaac said at last. "I'm Isaac, the leader here for now, sense our previous one died. I can control earth based forces."

He began to introduce everyone.

There was a little guy that Mario, Luigi and Wario seemed to recognize named Lakitu.

There was the hippy, who's name was Samurai Goroh; a sworn enemy of the previous leader, Captain Falcon.

Knuckle Joe, Kirby's friend and Martial Arts master…

Walluigi, Wario's son and Luigi's archenemy…

Mr. Resetti, a grumpy old mole that liked to tell everyone what to do…

A puppy everyone called Gold…

Devil, a guy where his name explained it all…

Dr. Wright, the guy to go to if you want to know about the government…

Stafy, a weird star guy from another universe who was a prince…

Tingle, a tiny little guy who came from a sad former life…

Kat and Ana, twin ninjas that are identical..(Kat has pink hair)…

Lyn, a skilled swordswoman who had a LOT of admirers…

Little Mac, a boxer dude that looked like Chuck Norris…

Some little guys with miniature tanks, very loyal and fierce…

Jeff, A kid that Ness and Lucas turned out to know; also very smart…

Barbara, a rock star lady who's initials are GB, NOT GAME BOY…

Saki, a skinny kid with a large gun who had died already. Isaac quickly explained the story how he had been reanimated so save the world some more…

Jill, a small girl in a weird robot thing with a huge drill on the end…

Shadow, who was kinda back in a corner and trying to ignore everyone. Also he looked a lot like Sonic.

"And sadly Captain Falcon died in a raid a while back." Isaac explained. "You guys would have liked him."

"Yeah, sadly.." Goroh said, brushing a fake tear from his eye.

Saki shot him a glare that said, _shut up or I have a gun_.

"Well, there's a lot to tell you, but I sadly don't have the time. You should get acquainted with everyone." Isaac said, turning to leave.

Instantly everyone started talking at once.

"Hi, Pit!" Sar'John called.

"Hi, Sar'John!" Pit called back.

"These guys seem all right…" Link muttered to Zelda.

"Of course they're all right." Zelda snapped. "They hate the nerds, so they're our friends."

Saki came up to them. "You seem like the leaders of the group." He said. "I have to show you something."

"Us too, right?" Ike and Marth said, coming over. "I mean, if they die, we take over."

"Fine." Saki said. "But don't tell anyone else unless I say."

"Deal." Zelda said.

"Come."

Saki lead them away from the group and to a door. Through the door, there was a long passageway that shouldn't possibly be in the tree house after seeing the outside.

"There's a blessing on this house." Saki explained, seeming to read everyone's thoughts. "It makes the inside larger."

They came to another door. Saki pulled it open and everyone came face to face with what looked like a floating brain. A floating brain with claws. In a cage, at least.

"That's called a Metroid."

Everyone jumped at Samus' voice.

"How did you follow?" Saki demanded.

"Well, I saw you sneak away, and followed." Samus said casually. "Where'd you find it?"

"With Tabuu. This thing killed Captain Falcon." Saki said. "So we captured it and brought it back here."

Samus nodded thoughtfully. "You haven't seen any Space Pirates, have you?"

"No."

"Good."

Everyone stared at the Metroid. It make a weird shrieking noise and tried to eat the bars.

Everyone actually entered the room now to look around.

"Is that a helicopter?" Link asked.

"It's called a Helirin." Saki said. "We have it in case we have to escape suddenly."

Samus was still poking at the Metroid. "How can this survive on Earth…?"

"Tabuu seemed pretty powerful….like he could do anything. He did say that he could bring us back to the real world." Ike said.

"But then he decided to kill us." Marth reminded him.

"Metroids can latch onto you….draining your life. You can kill these things If you freeze them and then blow them up with something." Samus said.

"Thanks. That's useful." Saki said, sounding relieved.

"Why?" Samus sounded worried.

"Well….." Saki started. "It's kinda hard to explain…."

"Tabuu showed some of us a vision."

Everyone jumped another mile at the newcomer in the room.

"Shadow, why do you have to follow us?" Saki growled through gritted teeth. "I wanted to show them without any interruption!"

"We meet up with Tabuu outside the Research Lab. The ground seemed to drop away and we found him there. Only a few of us saw the vision, but it was of things to come." Shadow continued as if he didn't even notice Saki.

"So, what was it?" Zelda asked.

"We saw Metroids."

"REALLY!" Saki just about pulled his hair out as Kat and Ana flew into the room.

"Us, Shadow and Isaac." Ana said. "They were in our HQ here, destroying everything and slowly killing us all."

"That wasn't the worst part." Kat shivered. "Tabuu and the nerds were there, looking into what looked like a purple window….a portal…and laughing. I saw through the portal and….and…."

"And saw the other worlds on fire." Shadow finished.

"Wait a second." Samus said. "Other _worlds_? Like, plural? Great…."

"So there's more than one?" Zelda asked. "Can Tabuu go to them himself?"

"If he could we'd already be dead." Saki said. "He sends the nerds in to bring back things and people. That's how Sar'John ended up here."

Everyone kinda just stood there.

"I think they might be trying to find a way to send Tabuu into the other worlds." Kat said at last. "that might by why he sends the nerds, to get data and see if he could go."

"But why can't he in the first place?" Link asked.

"I think it might be because of those wicked wings." Marth said.

"It might be because he's so powerful he just can't." Ike thought.

"Can we worry about this later? My head hurts just thinking about the other worlds." Samus growled again.

** LATER**…

Later Zelda was impressing everyone with her talent to make food appear out of nowhere.

"That is so AWESOME!" Tingle exclaimed. "Can you make popcorn?"

Ness, Lucas and Jeff were busy building a rocket in the corner and Isaac was chewing out the dog for peeing on the floor.

Sar'John and Pit flew in a window. "You guys have got to see the sunset!" Pit exclaimed.

"See 'em every day." Goroh grumbled.

"I whish it wasn't invented." Ganondorf said.

"I know, right?"

They started talking about other sissy stuff; like flowers and the color pink.

"Everyone seems to get along here." Mario said.

"Except Pikachu and Lyn." Luigi pointed.

Pikachu kept on trying to curl up next to Lyn on a couch, but she kept pushing him to the floor and then moving far away. Soon Pikachu sat there and cried.

"Awww…." Trevor said. "It's ok. She'll pet you. Eventually…."

Lakitu threw little spiked things at Ike for no good reason.

"OW OW OW OW!" Ike yelled.

Later everyone was kinda normal so they played Monopoly.

"When Ganondorf plays Monopoly, it actually effects the economy." Wolf commented when Ganondorf put about ten hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk. Each.

Then Fox landed on Park Place the next turn.

"Crap. I go bankrupt." Fox sighed as Ganondorf took all his property and a wad of cash.

"He's unstoppable!" Lucas yelled when he landed on what used to be Fox's hotel.

Soon only Ganondorf and Link were left.

"This is war!" Link declared.

Everyone began chanting. "Link! Link! Link! Link!"

He didn't have a chance when Ganondorf owned everything but the light blues.

EPIC FAIL.

"Dang it." Link muttered.

Then everyone decided it would be real wise to go outside and play hide and seek. But some people didn't want to play. So they were forced. Guess who.

"I'M IT!" Pit yelled. "I'm gonna get you guys!"

There was a huge THUNK and the tree next to him dropped about all its leaves. "OW!"

"You're it, Link!"

"That's unfair! That tree was not there a second ago!"

Then everyone got tired and went back inside.

"That was fun." Ness said.

"If you say so." Saki said. "My definition of fun is killing Ruffians."

Isaac showed everyone some unclaimed rooms and they crashed for the night.

** THE NEXT MORNING**…

The next morning was really eventful because Link tried to cook.

They all got up at the sound of the fire alarm.

"SEE? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MEN COOK!" Zelda yelled, throwing the burning pancakes in the sink and turning on the water.

There was a POOF and they were extinguished.

"I never knew pancakes were flammable." Walluigi said.

"When you've been with us for a while, you discover EVERYTHING'S flammable." Wario said real wisely.

So Zelda made unburned pancakes for everyone.

"THESE ARE SOOO GOOOOOOOD!" Knuckle Joe yelled.

"Mine would've been better." Link muttered.

After breakfast they decided to explore the forest. The Assist people decided to stay back to add on to the fort.

"Wow, that's a tall tree!" Pit said, flying to the top. "I CLAIM THIS LAND FOR NARNIA!"

Everyone stood there and glanced at each other.

"That kid is weird." Samus finally said as Pit started doing loops in the sky.

Later they found some fish. And water, Cuz the fish were in a river.

DUH.

"Let's go swimming!" Ness suggested.

"Nah, I'm good." Zelda said.

"Yeah. And besides, it's getting dark." Ike said.

They began to head back, but halfway there it got really dark.

"I can't see!" Marth declared.

There was a loud THUNK.

"Ok, here we go. PK fire!" Lucas yelled, and a tree caught fire.

"NOT GOOD!" Trevor shouted. "SQUIRTLE! USE WATER GUN!"

Soon the tree was extinguished.

"All right, go Charizard."

So at least they had a light.

They found the tree house five minuets later.

"Hey, did you see the fire?" Jill asked, running up to them. "It was there…and then it was gone!"

"That's because we started it on accident." Ganondorf said.

"Oh. Well, you'd better tell Isaac that because he thought that we were going to be attacked by mutant fire golems or something."

Link quickly ran off to find Isaac.

** ERM..LATER**…

Zelda was awoken the next morning by bangs and shouts.

"GET UP!" Samus screamed, bursting into the room. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

In a matter of seconds everyone was assembled in the main room where the Brawlers had met the Trophy people for the first time.

"What's going on?" Ness asked, his hair wacko.

"Nerds. Metroids. Jail guards. Need I say more?" Meta asked.

"Whoa, hold on a second….JAIL GUARDS?" King Dedede yelled.

"Yep."

"But how'd they get here?"

"Most likely Tabuu." Pit said quietly.

The door was straining under the weight of something, and everyone in the room got ready to fight.

"Get ready!" Isaac yelled. "This is going to be fierce."

The door splintered and opened with a loud BANG.

"CHARGE!"

"FOR NARNIA!" Pit and Sar'John yelled, charging forward with swords.

"FOR THE HQ!" Kat and Ana yelled louder.

"FOR…FOR….for…..aw, heck. FOR EVERYONE HERE!" Mario decided.

The guys that were forcing their way into the HQ didn't know what hit them.

"TAKE THE BATTLE OUTSIDE!" Isaac shouted.

Everyone began darting out to the ground.

"HEEELP! IT'S CHASING ME!" Ness screamed as a Metroid followed him.

Samus froze it with her gun and burned it to cinders with her other.

"Nice. T…thanks." Ness shivered.

Samus began to study the scene before diving back into battle. There were plenty of Metroids, but no one seemed to fallen prey to them. The Nerds could pose a threat; they had Tazers. And the jail guards seemed to be doing the most damage, Cuz they had guns and swords and little nukes and all sorts of stuff. Also they seemed to be trained to fight.

"Ness, I need you to tell Zelda to watch out for Lucas and you. Then continue to fight." Samus said quickly, and then she darted away to destroy a guy that nearly snuck up on Link.

"Uh…ok." Ness said.

You know that little puppy named Gold? Well, he was _**evil**_. Well, not evil in the evil way, but evil in battle.

"RABID DOG!" One of the nerds yelled before Gold attacked him.

No matter how many people the group defeated, there was still more to come. Isaac finally seemed to notice this.

"GO BACK TO THE HQ!" He screamed. "WE MUST PROTECT IT!"

"What about everyone that's been hurt?" Pit yelled.

"Try to take them with you!" Isaac yelled, narrowly dodging a guard's blade and destroying him.

Most of the people were laden down with others who couldn't fight and when they got into the HQ it took a while.

"COME ON! EVERYONE GRAB A GUN AND FIRE!" Isaac yelled as a pane of glass exploded behind him, catching Link and Ike.

"Are you all right?" Marth yelled.

"Just a few scratches." Ike said.

"Same here." Link said.

Marth handed them both rocket launchers and they took position at the window.

With this new strategy it seemed to be working.

But then Trevor fell out the window.

"CHAAAAAR!" Charizard leapt from the HQ, did a straight dive at the ground, and caught Trevor by the shoe before he hit.

"Thank you, Charizard!" Trevor gasped.

Charizard began to head back to the window when there was a loud explosion and a whole wall of the HQ fell.

"LOOK OUT!" Trevor yelled.

Charizard dodged the debris and dropped Trevor safely inside.

"They can shoot at us better now!" Barbara yelled, randomly shooting. "We have no protection!"

Link was busy sniping Metroids when he saw Isaac fall inside the HQ.

"Isaac?" Link jumped from the tree to the HQ, Legolas style. "Are you all right?"

"I guess when I tried to dodge that guard's sword…he hit me." Isaac smiled grimly. "I wasn't quick enough."

"Zelda! Come here!" Link yelled loudly.

"No, we need as many people in battle as possible!" Isaac said, struggling to stand. "I can still fight. I'm going to die eventually."

"No way. Come on, they need a leader!" Link protested.

"From this point on, YOU are the leader." Isaac said solemnly. "Lead them on."

He grabbed a gun and literally jumped from the HQ to the ground and held nearly all the guards and nerds and Metroids back.

"FOR ISAAC!" Link screamed so loud some of the nerds got scared and ran away.

Everyone joined on in the battle cry…but quickly let it die.

Some jerks were trying to shove a tank in through the other wall.

"NOW WAIT A SECOND, HOW DID THEY GET THAT UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Wolf yelled.

"NO MATTER!" Trevor shouted. "CHARIZARD! IVYSAUR! SQUIRTLE! _TRIPLE FINISH!_"

His three Pokémon lasered that tank until it blew up and fell out the wall onto some nerds.

"Wow…." Link was stunned. "that was awesome."

"I know right?" Trevor looked really proud. "Good job, guys."

They didn't have very much time to celebrate because they kept on coming.

"Ness! Can you get me a new gun?" Lucas yelled. "Mine ran out!"

Something hit close to his face and another window shattered.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Ness screamed. "PK STARSTORM!"

Everyone watched in awe (both HQ dwellers and evil peoples) as large shiny things fell from the sky and crushed the nerdy peoples.

And just like that, it was over.

"Zelda! Quickly! Isaac was cut by some guy's sword!" Link yelled, jumping down onto the battlefield.

Zelda and everyone that was still standing quickly followed.

They found Isaac lying against a tree, his gun next to him.

"Isaac? Isaac, can you hear me?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda…..?" Isaac whispered. "Did you die too?"

"No, you're still alive. Come on. We can help you, and-"

"You and Link…..are leader now." Isaac choked out. "My time has…expired."

"Don't say that, of course it hasn't." Zelda said softly. "I can heal you with the power of Hyrule."

"Don't waste it." Isaac muttered. "You'll need it for the others…..I'm…dying anyway….."

Gold began to whimper and he curled next to Isaac.

"And remember to feed…Gold, too…." Isaac did his best to smile. "….Bye….."

Just like that, he was gone.

** LATER…(SNIFF…CRY)**…

Fifteen minuets later everyone discovered that the worst injury was a broken leg. The minor-est injury was minor scratches from breaking glass. Everyone else was somewhere in-between that. Good news: Only Isaac died from the group. Bad news: The owner of the broken leg was Sonic, and he wasn't too happy about that.

Plus he was overly dramatic.

"The pain!...The pain!..."

Well, shut up and hold still and it'll go away!" Zelda snapped. "How'd you break it in the first place?"

"Let Ganondorf explain _that_."

Everyone turned toward him. "What did you do?" Link growled.

"Nothing." Ganondorf shrugged.

"He threw me into the tank and then a nerd tripped over me and then I tripped and fell on a rock." Sonic said.

"So actually it's the rock's fault." Marth decided.

"Well, he started it."

"He was the only thing I had to throw at the moment." Ganondorf said.

"Whatever." Sonic said.

While he was distracted, Zelda made a flash of green light and then Sonic started complaining about his eyes. "The pain!...The pain!..."

"Go away. You're healed." Zelda said, literally shoving him away. "I have to make sure Saki's finger isn't broken."

"Whatever happened to just, 'you're welcome?'" Sonic asked.

"It went out the window." Pit said. "Along with all our money and hope."

Sar'John finally got a look around the HQ.

"I hope someone knows an architect because we're gonna need that guy."

"Tell me about it." Ike muttered. "They completely blew out the side here!"

"And most of the windows." Lucas added.

"Well, you'd better hope you'll all healed soon because if you are or not, we start rebuilding today!" Zelda declared.

** LATER**…

Rebuilding wasn't as bad as everyone thought. First of all, they send four or five people into the forest to cut down some trees so they'd have some wood to work with. Then four or five more people would debark the tree, and then four or five people cut them into boards and then the rest of everyone put them together in the HQ.

"It's getting dark." Ike said a little later. "If we're gonna bury Isaac we'd better do it now."

"And also get rid of these dead guys." Link motioned to all the other dead guys.

"Them too."

The Psychic guys used their psychic powers to move all the bodies into the ocean a long ways off except for Isaac's.

They had a very sad funeral that most people cried at (Except the people that are pretty much part Vulcan). But even they were sad, at least.

"He was a good leader." Mr. Resetti mumbled. "Wasn't bossy."

Link cleared his throat. "Isaac left me in charge of leadership." He said. "I will try my best to be as good a leader as he was."

"He also made me a leader too." Zelda whispered so only Link would hear.

"And also Zelda." Link concluded.

"Amen." Marth said sincerely.

To this day on a small deserted island, near a tree house is a grave marked by a sword and a tree that has grown around the tombstone that reads: Here lies Isaac.

** OVER THE NEXT FEW WEEKS**…

Everyone chipped away at the HQ over the next few weeks, switching roles and jobs so no one would get tired or pass out. It was a good strategy,

"We're nearly done!" Little Mac said excitedly on the 16th day of work.

"CELEBRATE!" Ana said.

"Not until we're finished." Kat said back.

"Fine."

On the eve of the 20th day the last board was in place.

_Great job_. Lucario said.

"HIGH FIVE!" Mario slapped Luigi a high five.

Everyone pretty much passed out then and there out of sheer happiness.

** LATER**…

"So what's the plan for today?" Luigi asked the next morning.

"Eat bacon!" Ness said happily.

"Destroy Tabuu into itty bitty pieces and use 'em as steak flavoring." King Dedede suggested.

"Uh, no." Wario said.

"How about this: We destroy Tabuu and THEN we eat bacon! Sounds good to everyone?" Zelda suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah, it's coffee morning!" Mario said, running off to make some.

"I LOVE COFFEE!" Lucas said real loudly. "IT'S BETTER THAN MONSTERS!"

"You shouldn't be drinking any in the first place." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby agreed.

Soon everyone 14+ had coffee.

But some people weren't awake yet so they didn't get any because certain people chugged the whole thing.

Lyn was one of the last people to get up (Around 11:20) and she still looked tired.

"Hi, Lyn!" Fox said. "I think there's one cup of coffee left if you want it, but it's in the fridge and also it's padlocked because there's a few people here that are hyper."

Lyn just took her sword and chopped the lock off so she could get her coffee.

"She's not 14!" Lucas said.

"That's right. I'm 15." Lyn said, popping the coffee in the microwave.

Then Pit got up; his hair wacko.

"Get me my coffee." He growled evilly.

"Lyn just drank the last cup. We're out." Falco said.

"NO ESPRESSO! I'M DOOOOOOOOOMED!" Pit yelled.

"And the worst part is there's no McDonalds around here! No Lattes either!" Wolf added.

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Pit cried.

Shadow stumbled into the room. "It's really hard to sleep with you yelling." He growled.

"You missed coffee morning!" Sonic looked ready to fly to the moon.

"Great."

"Our plan for today is to defeat Tabuu and eat bacon. Unless you have other plans. Sound good?" Link asked.

Shadow pretty much fell asleep while standing up.

So Sar'John decided to get a water balloon…..

Samus was pretty sure Shadow's jaw unhinged while he was yelling.

"WHAT THE (Word censored because there are probably kids reading this and what he said endangered pigs and vultures.)! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
>"Couldn't resist." Sar'John flew away.<p>

Everyone knew better than to laugh. But they still couldn't keep their faces from turning red.

"Excuse me." Ganondorf said with a straight face. He went into the other room.

"BAW HAHAHAH AHAH AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA HAAAAA!"

Shadow went and beat the tar out of him.

Meanwhile everyone else kinda sat there in shock. NOBODY beats up Ganondorf unless they want a death sentence.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Pit asked.

"Yep. Ganondorf'll get back at him." Link said.

"This is the best moment of my life." Zelda sighed. "Finally he goes after someone else."

"Actually, he'll do that later on account of his butt being kicked…and what I find surprising is Samus isn't kicking it." Saki said real wisely.

"Should we do anything?" Ness asked.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"No." Trevor said back.

"As long as they don't kill each other, I'm good." Walluigi said.

Everyone sat back, relaxed, and watched the show.

"Whoa, he lost a tooth." Link exclaimed as something hit the wall in the other room.

"I hope it was Ganondorf." Goroh said.

"I know, right?" Knuckle Joe said.

"This has gone on for a full half hour, you know that?" Jill said.

"And they're both still alive?" Devil yelled.

Shadow came back in the room dragging Ganondorf by his shoe.

"Uh….Ganondorf?" Ness asked, going over to him and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Pretty…..ponies….." Ganondorf said lamely.

"Dude, you just got owned."

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Lucas cheered.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes and drank the rest of their coffee.

After that very eventful morning they began forming a plan.

"We've got to go back to the nerds'." Link said. "that was where we found Tabuu in the first place."

"Good plan, but it probably won't work. We sailed here, remember? We'd have to sail back, and we might get off course."

"We don't have to sail." Saki said. "We teleport. It's a lot quicker and funner."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, sweet. Transportation took care of itself." Link thought for a second. "Ok, now when we get there we have to be ready to attack. He'll probably take us by surprise."

"So everyone take sharp things." Zelda said.

"Yeah, and guns. His wicked butterfly wings seem to be real vulnerable." Link said. "I learned that when Samus tried to bite them off."

"Didn't taste that good either." Samus muttered.

"Sound like a plan? And we'll be back before lunch!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Saki, I need to talk to you." Link said.

"Sure."

They strayed apart from the group. "How exacally did Captain Falcon die?"

"There was a raid back a while ago. Actually, I think it was YEARS ago. We were at the nerds' a long time." Saki began. "They came here and got us. But they killed him instead of taking him captive."

"Why?" Link asked.

"We don't really know." Saki said. "But we've heard the nerds talk about some secret he had."

"Like what?"

"Again, I don't know."

They stood there for a while.

"I could show you his room…but no one's gone in there for years." Saki said. "And it's out of respect for the dead. Isaac's room won't be cleared out or anything either."

"I think this is important." Link said at last.

"Follow me."

They went down a few hallways until they came to a door at the end of a hall. "here you are. It isn't locked."

Link opened the door and found a small room completely covered in dust. There were little figurines of rocket ships, one labeled but so faded Link couldn't tell what it said.

"That was his ship." Saki said. "He used to race Goroh."

"So that's why they were enemies?" Link asked.

Saki nodded and didn't say anything else.

There was a slip of paper sticking out from under the mattress on the bed. Link pulled it out and carefully unfolded it. It was old paper, looking ready to crumble at the slightest touch.

"What's this?"

Saki went over and looked at the paper. "I don't know."

"Look, there's a code or something." Link tried to make out the numbers. "7….5….2…..8."

"No clue what it means." Saki said.

"And there's a note here." Link went to the window where there was light. " 'The researchers want them.'"

Saki grabbed the note. "That's not Falcon's writing."

"Then who's?" Link asked.

"I think he sold us out. But they killed him for some reason…" Saki ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, great. I really think we were betrayed."

"Wait…" Link grabbed another piece of paper that was under the mattress. "There's another."

He unfolded it. "It's a note." He paused for a second. "It's a note to you guys…"

Saki grabbed it and read: " 'Guys…this may seem bad, with the nerds trashing the HQ, but please know it wasn't my doing. If I die before we return, then tell everyone this: Tabuu's got this factory. He's building bombs. He'll send nerds into other worlds to explore, and if they're worthy, he'll send robots in with the bombs to blow up the world….but to not blow it up, if you know what I mean. The bombs'll engulf the planet, transporting the entire thing to another galaxy. From there, Tabuu can go from world to world.'"

Saki looked pale. " 'If he succeeds in getting all the worlds, then we will be unstoppable. But there's still a chance if he hasn't got them all. You'll know if he has a world when the sky turns dark and the sun fails to rise. In order to stop them you have to go to the factory. The code into the lab is on the other paper. Go there, destroy the bombs, and destroy Tabuu. But beware, the nerds have new security. Avoid the….'"

"Avoid the what?" Link asked.

"I can't tell. It's ripped." Saki said, softly.

** LATER**…

"We need to split up."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED WE WERE NEARLY KILLED!" Mr. Resetti exploded with fear. "YOU CAN'T SEND US TO OUR DEATHS!"

"It's the only way to stop Tabuu." Link said calmly. "We have to do this before all our worlds that we know of cease to exist."

"It is the only way." Zelda said after a few seconds. "I'll take a group to the bomb factory."

"I'll take the group to ambush Tabuu." Link said. "Please don't complain when we put you in groups." He pleaded.

After careful dividing and making sure all group members worked well with each other, the groups ended up like this:

Group Destroy Tabuu: Link, Kirby, Mario, Samus, Pikachu, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Jigglypuff, Ness, Luigi, Lakitu, Goroh, Knuckle Joe, Devil, Dr. Wright, Stafy, Lyn, Little Mac, The tank guys, Jeff, Saki, Jill, Wario and King Dedede.

Group Destroy Bomb Factory: Zelda, Meta Knight, Ganondorf, Sonic, Lucario, Pit, Marth, Tingle, Kat, Ana, Shadow, Walluigi, Barbara, Mr. Resetti, Gold and Sar'John.

"You did that on purpose." Ganondorf growled.

"Well, they do need a guy that can punch hard. Just as long as you don't punch THEM." Link said slyly.

Ganondorf grumbled things Link was glad he couldn't hear.

"Wait….where is the bomb factory in the first place?" Zelda said. "We actually need to know the location if we're going to ambush 'em."

"Captain Falcon knew." Saki said. "The secret died with him."

Everyone stared at him.

"How did he know?" Meta Knight asked.

"Never mind." Saki muttered.

"There is one other person in this room that knows." Barbara said suddenly. "And that person is me."

Five minuets they came up with a plan. The guy that could teleport was Shadow, and he agreed to take one group to the nerds' lab, teleport back and get the other group to ambush the factory, and then go there.

"See ya, Mario." Walluigi said.

"Yeah. Bye." Mario muttered, not really caring.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The group vanished.

"Wow, that was cool." Sar'John said. "Why can't I teleport?"

"You got wings, for crying out loud. What more do you want?" Marth asked.

"I want chocolate cake." Sar'John said.

"Well, besides that."

Everyone waited a bit.

"This is boring." Pit said. "I wanna fight Tabuu with the other guys!"

Shadow appeared out of nowhere. "Let's go."

Everyone gathered in a deformed circle.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

They were all suddenly standing at the entrance of a run down building.

"Not much of a bomb factory. It looks like a bomb blew up here." Meta Knight said.

"_Look at the sky_!" Lucario said suddenly.

Everyone looked up and saw the sky was purple.

"Now that's weird. At least I can argue that the sky isn't ALWAYS blue." Kat said.

"At least." Ana mumbled.

"No, the real entrance is hidden inside. There's a trapdoor that leads down to the factory." Barbara said, entering the shack.

"Ok. Weird." Walluigi said.

Everyone squeezed in and Barbara found the trapdoor and entered it first.

Soon Zelda and Ganondorf were left.

"Ladies first." Zelda said politely.

"I hate you." Ganondorf growled, but he went anyway.

They entered into a room that went two directions.

"Which way?" Mr. Resetti asked.

"Uh….right." Zelda said randomly, and everyone went right.

There were lots of clanks and bangs as they went down the hall. It was beginning to sound a lot like a factory.

"Sounds like an assembly line." Sar'John said.

The hallway wall was suddenly gone, leaving only a railing so people could witness the building of bombs as they looked across the massive room.

And I mean MASSIVE.

"How many assembly lines do you think there are?" Sonic asked.

"There's got to be more than fifty!" Zelda gasped. "How many worlds ARE there?

"They're churning out those bombs like there's no tomorrow!"

"Look at those robots! They look like Wall-E!" Tingle said.

"Huh. Ok, well…we've better start blowing this place up." Zelda said. "We probably should mess up the beginning of the assembly line so they can't make more bombs, and then we blow the place up or something."

"But the bombs won't really have any effect because they've already been bombed." Marth said.

"Right. Then I guess we have to take them all out manually." Shadow said, jumping over the railing and running down the assembly line, kicking things out of the way as he went.

"FOR NARNIA!" Pit yelled, charging.

"FOR TACOS!" Sar'John screamed.

"FOR THAT PIE I WAS PROMISED WHEN WE GET BACK!" Sonic yelled.

"BARK!" Gold barked.

They charged over the assembly lines, kicking robots in the face and throwing stuff around.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Barbara screamed, destroying a robot with her guitar. "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Everyone was busy having the time of their lives when the alarms started to go off.

Marth didn't even notice. He was busy slicing robots to pieces with his sword and yelling random words.

"Uh….Marth…." Ganondorf growled. 'We've got company."

Marth looked up. "Oh, great. Nerds."

The nerds were swarming the place like flies.

"That's a really weird way to describe them." Zelda said to the author.

"Sorry, it just seemed right." The author said back. "Anyway, you're suppost to be fighting and destroying stuff."

"Why a bomb factory in the first place?" Zelda asked.

"Cuz that's how I wanted it. Go fight." The author growled.

"Fine." Zelda growled.

Everyone that was there stopped bashing robots and began bashing nerds.

"YAAAAAA!"

"There's too many!" Marth yelled. "There's like, forty nine billion!"

Everyone began to back into a corner.

** WITH THE OTHER GROUP**…

Everyone that was in charge of Tabuu slaying had arrived safely at the place.

"Ok, now we just fall through the ground." Link said.

King Dedede went to where the ground had mysteriously reappeared and jumped up and down in it.

"Come on, everyone!" Little Mac yelled.

Everyone began to hop like crazy.

"Ok, this is stupid." Dr. Wright said after a while.

Then just when they were about to give up the ground crumbled and they fell.

"AAAAG GAAAAAAAA GAGAGAAA AAAAAA!" Devil screamed like a girl.

They hit the ground that wasn't so hard again and scrambled up.

"Go, Charizard." Trevor said. "Light the way."

They followed Charizard to the place where they had met Tabuu.

_Why have you returned_?

"Cuz we just missed you so much." Samus said, leaping forward and firing about a billion shots at once.

If Tabuu wasn't a ghost/butterfly/sorcerer/evil guy, he would have been torn to shreds. But he WAS a ghost/butterfly/sorcerer/evil guy, so the attack didn't really effect him.

_Pathetic_.

Everyone didn't even seem to hear him. They were bashing at him and screaming random words and all sorts of stuff. Jigglypuff even looked rabid.

If Tabuu wasn't effected by their attacks, it was their ferocity and expressions that did him in.

_Do you honestly think you can defeat me when your friends are in more trouble than the worlds_?

Everyone stopped fighting.

"What did you say?" Samus growled, her hands clenched into fists.

_At this moment they have been captured_. Tabuu snapped his fingers and a small purple thing appeared. _Look_.

Everyone looked.

The portal showed what was going on at the bomb factory. Meta Knight was desperately trying to hold off about twenty five nerds at once and Barbara and Ganondorf were smashing everything. But as they watched, the group was captured by the nerds.

"No!" Jeff cried.

_Yes. You were foolish to split up_. Tabuu said.

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We have to go to them!" Wario screamed. "We can't just SIT here!"

"Shadow's the only one who can teleport!" Saki yelled back. "So we CAN'T do anything unless he comes for us!"

Pikachu looked really sad. He let his ears droop and Lyn came over to him and petted him.

If the situation wasn't so bad everyone would have said, "Awww…."

"So….we can't do anything?" Trevor squeaked out a few seconds later.

King Dedede shook his head sadly.

** THE OTHER GROUP FROM BEFORE**…

"_WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF_!" Lucario screamed as about fifty nerds came pouring out a window to literally squash him.

"We can't! Shadow, go back to the other group and get them back to the HQ!" Link screamed.

"CHAOS CON-"

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" A nerd cried.

Before Shadow could finish saying 'Chaos Control', a random muscleman/nerd guy came out of nowhere and there was a dog pile as everyone else jumped on him.

"Oh, man." Mr. Resetti groaned. "We're doomed."

Somehow the nerds managed to tie Ganondorf up with steel.

"WHAT THE (This word has been removed on account of 2012)!" Ganondorf screamed really loudly. So the nerds tied steel around his mouth too.

"Oh, crap." Ana muttered.

Pretty soon only the twin ninjas were left.

"GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Marth yelled at them.

Instead, Kat and Ana dived at the nerds that were guarding Ganondorf and destroyed them and freed Ganondorf.

"Make one more move, and your puppy dies."

Everyone whirled around(At least the people that weren't tied up) to see Snake aiming the rocket launcher on steroids at Gold.

"NOOO! NOT THE PUPPY!" One of the nerds wailed.

"Shut up." Snake growled.

Gold growled and tried to bite a nerd's hand off.

"We take them to the leader here." Snake said at last. "And make sure they can't escape."

** THE OTHER GROUP**…

"This is horrible." Lucas whimpered after a while. "We can't do ANYTHING?"

They had managed to escape Tabuu's evil underground house of horrors and were now watching the sun set. Everyone couldn't help but notice it set red.

"Bad omen…..bad omen…..bad omen…." Lyn muttered.

Link was facing the sunset; which was casting an eerie glow on his face. "All my training, and they never trained me for this…"

Knuckle Joe got real mad and punched a rock to pieces. "STUPID ROCK!"

"I'd better go out and try to catch something, then." Ike said. "Sense Zelda isn't here."

Ness started to cry.

** THE GROUP FROM BEFORE**…

Group Destroy Bomb Factory was marched along a lot of halls (Or in Ganondorf's case, dragged along) until they reached a door that was covered in steel.

"Put them in there until later." Snake commanded.

Everyone was roughly chucked in.

"Real nice." Marth muttered. He managed to free Ganondorf from the steel.

"Well…what now?" Zelda asked.

"That was my question." Tingle whispered.

"Worst part is we can't teleport or anything." Sar'John said. "This steel reflects all sorts of energy back at you."

"That's great." Ana said.

"Let's throw a party." Kat suggested.

So they started doing the Caramelldansen.

"_I have never seen anyone that could do it like that_." Lucario exclaimed.

"We're so special." Kat said grimly.

Ganondorf tried to punch the wall.

"I wouldn't do that…" Walluigi warned, but it was too late.

Ganondorf punched the wall and then flew across the room due to the reaction of the wall thing…..whatever.

So he hit the wall and fell on Sonic.

"AAAGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I am so very not sorry." Ganondorf growled, getting up.

Everyone spent the next five minuets sending evil glares at everyone.

Then a voice came out of nowhere. "Back away from the door."

Everyone scrambled up and nearly tripped over each other going away from the door.

The light that kept the place lit up went out.

"Uh….." Mr. Resetti said. "What happened to the lights?"

There was the sound of metal on metal, and then complete silence.

Then the light flashed on again.

"AGH MY EYES!"

"That was really weird." Pit said. "They didn't even come in!"

"_I think they did."_ Lucario said solemnly. "_Where's Shadow_?"

Everyone slowly glanced at each other.

"Uh oh." Barbara whispered.

** WITH SHADOW**…

"Where is the rest of your group?" Snake demanded.

When the lights went out in the cell thing, he had run in ninja-style, grabbed Shadow, and then darted out again. Shadow was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, with a really bright lightbulb hanging over him. It was basically your typical question-the-prisoner-scene.

"Why would I tell you that?" Shadow said.

"You're hardly in a position to argue." Snake sneered. "So if you don't want to die really slowly and really painfully you'd better start talking."

Shadow actually started laughing. "I want to know where they are more than you do."

"So you don't even know?" Snake demanded, aiming that really hyped up rocket launcher at him.

"You'd have better luck asking a tree where they are."

Snake didn't really understand this situation here. Usually when they had someone tied to a chair, away from their friends, they'd break down and tell him everything he needed to know.

"If you don't tell me everything you know I swear I'll fire. There's a lot more of you in that cell there." Snake warned.

"I have different plans. According to our leaders we're going to tease you a lot, kick your $$e$, and escape in some overly dramatic way with everyone else. All of this shall be done in forty five minuets or less."

Snake's face was turning red. "One more word and I _swear_…."

"Yeah, sure. Fire."

Snake hesitated, not really expecting that answer. He was more or less expecting, 'OH, PLEASE NO!'

"I bet you fifty dollars that thing isn't even loaded." Shadow smirked.

"So what. I have two knives and my fists." Snake pulled two knives from his boots.

"Good for you. I have the element of surprise."

Snake didn't know what hit him. Literally. Shadow kicked off his shoe at his head and there was a loud THUNK.

Snake fell out cold to the floor, and the knife skidded over into a corner.

Shadow swore. "I thought that would fall closer over here."

Now he was kinda trapped, with nothing to free him from the chair and one shoe in a corner.

"This day could not get better."

** THE OTHER GUYS IN THE CELL**…

"GUARD! GUARD! I think he's dead! That other guy killed him!" Pit screamed, running in circles.

"Ha ha ha! I have killed the angel kid!" Ganondorf said evilly, lifting Sar'John up by his neck.

"Ow….that hurts." Sar'John muttered.

"Sorry." Ganondorf whispered. Then he said more loudly, "I SHALL KILL THE OTHERS TOO!"

"Oh, no!" Ana pretended to faint.

The door was opened roughly and a nerd came in, carrying a huge gun. "Drop the angel kid."

Ganondorf dropped Sar'John. "Ok."

Lucario 'Aura Sphere'd' the guard into a wall and took his gun. _Let's go_!

Everyone darted into the hall.

"Which way?" Kat asked.

"Uh….Lucario? You're psychic, right? Can you find where they took Shadow?" Zelda asked.

"_They went right." _Lucario said.

Everyone ran right until they came to a lot of doors.

"Which one?" Barbara asked.

"_The one on the far left. He should be in there. But watch out. There could be guards." _Lucario warned.

No one seemed to listen. Ganondorf punched the door down and everyone ran in.

"There you are. Could've used your help before I kicked my shoe halfway across the room." Shadow growled.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic said, grabbing the knife Snake had and beginning to saw away at the ropes that tied Shadow to the chair.

"WATCH IT! That thing's sharp! HEY! Stop! You know what? I'll wait until Zelda can do it." Shadow yelled as Sonic nearly chopped off his wrist twelve times.

"I can't. That material absorbs power." Zelda muttered. "And that wimpy knife isn't gonna do anything."

Ganondorf grabbed the back of the chair and headed for the door. "Let's go."

"Get me my shoe first."

Meta Knight grabbed it and shoved it back on his foot.

They ran out in the hallway. "Which way?" Pit asked.

"_The way out is left."_ Lucario said.

Everyone ran left. Then they came to a staircase.

"You are not dragging me down those-" Shadow started, but Ganondorf started dragging the chair down the steps behind him on purpose.

"To put mildly, this is the WORST RESCUE EVER!" Shadow yelled at him.

"My grandmother could do better." Marth agreed.

When they reached the final flight Ganondorf was laughing really hard and Shadow looked like he was going to puke.

"Yeah, ha ha, Ganondorf, be serious." Zelda growled.

"I have an idea, but it might not work." Marth said. He raised his sword.

"HEEEEYYYYAAAAAA!"

Good news: No one was killed in the random sword flinging and he cut most of the ropes off the chair.

Bad news: Zelda's hair was now shorter.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zelda screamed at him.

"Well, I freed Shadow, didn't I?" Marth asked, looking real innocent.

Zelda looked like she would like nothing better than to beat him.

"Ok, we really need to get out of here." Tingle said.

Everyone darted in a random direction Lucario said was the way out.

"As soon as we're out of here we can teleport." Zelda said.

They found a door.

"We did it!" Pit said happily.

"HALT!" A nerd yelled.

"Aw, crap." Meta said.

They blew through the doors and – SNAP—they were gone.

** BACK WITH THE OTHER GROUP**…

Everyone landed right in front of everyone else.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ness and Lucas screamed excitedly. "WHEEEE!"

"Yeah, and we'd better get back to the HQ quick." Zelda said.

"We failed to defeat Tabuu." Link sighed.

"We failed to blow up the factory."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Link sighed again.

"Hey, I think I know of a place to get backup." Trevor said quietly. "We could go to Jhoto."

"You mean see some Pokémon?" Ness said excitedly again.

"Yeah. And there's some people I would like you to meet…." Trevor trailed off as they teleported.

"OH NOOO!" Saki yelled. "NO!"

Everyone was standing in a field of ash. There wasn't anything else in sight except…..

"Is that our boat?" Ike asked.

"OH NO!" Mr. Resetti cried. "OUR BASE! THEY BURNED IT!"

Everyone stood in shock.

"That's awful." Walluigi said at last. "We just worked so hard on that place!"

"Well then." Link sighed. "We have no choice but to head to Jhoto. We need a place to stay."

Trevor smiled grimly. "There's the Pokémon centers."

"Hoby-ho, here we go." Ganondorf mumbled.

** TO BE CONTINUED**…..


End file.
